


我的娇娇

by Iamvicky



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamvicky/pseuds/Iamvicky
Summary: 孕期泥娃娃
Kudos: 4





	我的娇娇

**Author's Note:**

> 孕期   
> 泥娃娃

（1）  
“呼……嗯…”张九龄独自在床上小小的翻了个身，手指在肚子上摩挲着，只觉得怎么躺都不舒服，不由得开始后悔不该贪凉吃那两口老冰棍。他师弟在床边看着，半晌叹了口气，把加湿器打开，“生冷刺激宫缩，让你别吃，难受了吧？”床上的人没有回答，又把被子拉高一些。

王九龙把自己摊平在沙发上，摸过手机，向医生确认过不要紧之后，走去厨房开始给小黑猫热牛奶。等他端着温热的牛奶再回卧室，张九龄已经哭得黑里透红。

“这怎么还疼哭了呢？这么难受咱去医院成吗？”王九龙一时有点慌，说着就要把他师哥从床上抱起来。“楠楠，”张九龄叫他，“楠楠，我难受……”王九龙的心软成一团，“老公知道，老公抱着元元，我们很快就不难受了啊。”他翻身上床，把怀着孕的猫捞到怀里顺毛，大手在被子下轻轻放在了人的孕肚上。

张九龄其实并没有那么难受，就是孕期激素影响的整个人都娇了起来，黏人的很，偏偏他又不肯放下自己兄长的架子，常常是委委屈屈地压制自己的情绪，现在又碰上身上不好受，到底还是哭了出来。

王九龙的手掌心紧贴着爱人光滑的皮肤，小腹顶起一个可爱的弧度，因为另一个小生命的存在温度稍微比往常高了些许，正心猿意马，就听见啜泣声又响了起来。

“怎么了元元，我这摸着小肚子也不凉了，还有哪不好受？”王九龙把人又往怀里扣，低头亲上他额头，然后脸颊，鼻尖，最后再亲亲嘴角，手指从侧面拉开人的内裤，果不其然已经是一手的粘腻。张九龄不由自主的夹腿，夹着王九龙塞在自己内裤里的手一下下的磨蹭起来。王九龙觉得这人可爱的没边了，明明还哭着，想要的时候却忘了流泪，只一下一下吸着鼻子，闭着眼营造自己还在哭的假象，其实脑子里已经只想要爽一爽了。 

他把手从师哥内裤里抽出来，摸一把人的脸，“诶呦心疼的，这么哭谁受的了啊？”张九龄被糊了一脸自己的粘腻体液，呆愣愣睁着眼，身体又被快感吊在半空，大脑一片空白只知道被师弟欺负了，眼圈一红就又要哭。“这是谁家水做的娇娇啊？”王九龙凑上来亲他，把那几颗滚出来的泪珠舔干净了。“老公知道你想要了，我们先吃饭，然后老公再来喂饱我的猫。”

（2）  
把张九龄抱紧浴缸，确认他正拿着小鸭子玩得开心之后，王九龙才放心的下楼去了厨房。

他把食材放进砂锅，盖上盖子，就又想起之前的种种。这个孩子，其实来的十分不易。张九龄每次来事儿，都是他守着陪着，抱着亲着度过的，家里各式各样的止痛药塞满了一抽屉，他师哥惨白着一张脸，托着腰窝在沙发上，手脚冰冰凉却全是渗出的冷汗。去看了好几次医生，对方的答案却都是“生个孩子就好了”。王九龙当然十分乐意，公粮没少交，但是却一直没怀上。张九龄本人倒也没那么在意，本身他周期就不准，年少时难受就去看过，说是要调理，医生开了大大小小的各类栓剂，臊得他觉得自己遇到了不正经的江湖游医。所以在他看到王九龙神神秘秘拎着个绒布袋子，从里面掏出一个檀木盒，又打开看到一粒粒的药丸时，已经相对来说比较平静了。

“师哥，咱妈托人找了个老中医，说这药丸有用，让我们每天睡前按时吃。”张九龄摸摸师弟的头，手法娴熟得一看就知道撸过不少萨摩，“行，听楠楠的，睡前吃是吧？”看王九龙点点头，“好嘞，”他取了一颗就要往嘴里送，却被人慌里慌张拦下了。

“怎么了？不是让我睡前按时吃吗？”张九龄有些不解，盘腿坐在沙发上，却看到对面的师弟慢慢变成了一个大红旺仔。“是要睡前吃，不过……”大红旺仔的眼神往他腿间瞟了瞟，然后就定在了那里，“不过，要这里吃。”


End file.
